thematrixaftermathwikfandomcom-20200215-history
New Human Grown
The Machines were stil harvesting their energy now that the war is done and Kimberly and her firends were resting in thier pods but then a new human baby was grown on the fields. The Baby was inside it's egg shell then the machines took it out of the egg and took it to the power plant. When they arrived at the power plant the machines placed the baby into an empty pod and left. It was a new baby girl named Delia Stone, wires plugged into her body then she moaned as she was being liquefied to be fed to the living. As the pod was full of liquid Baby Delia rested waiting to be awakened. As the Delia rested she grew into a little girl then grew into a beautiful young woman. Delia awawkened in her pod gurgling then rose up covered in goo. Delia removed the mouth peice causing her to gag and pant heavily then began touching her belly and her bald head. Delia looked with her blurry eyes to see she was naked with tubes plugged to her body then saw other humans like her including Kimberly and her friends. Delia moaned very weakly due to the panting from removing the mouth piece but she couldn't speak because of her weakness then started touching the wires from her chest thinking if she will be in her pod forever. Delia standed up to see the tubes to her legs, her privates and bottom and touched them groaning. Delia wanted to speak but didn't know what to say then a docbot came to her as she breathed nervously and backed up. Delia was scared and placed her hands on her sides then the docbot grabbed her on the neck causing her to choke and strangle to break free. As she strangled Delia breathed heavily as the docbot examined her then released the headjack from her head and left. Delia moaned as she got up then started groaning painfuly as the tubes disconnected from her body and fainted into the liquid. The pod flushed Delia sliding down and as she was sliding down she gave a loud moan touching her belly then she screamed as she fell into the water. Delia couldn't swim because her muscles were useless so she gurgled as she tried to stay in the surface. As she sank further underwater Delia still gurgled then she gave a bubbly moaned as she drowned but then a claw came down and pulled her to the surface. The claw pulled Delia to the medical lab then she coughed from the water she inhaled due to drowning for a short time. As she panted Delia got up weakly then lied herself on the bed. "I've been rescued but I'm still naked." Delia said to herself but then a robot came and offered her to return to her pod. "Hmm I could've died from being flushed but I think I want to return to my pod and remain there resting naked." Delia returned to the power plant and her pod where she was flushed because with the Sentinels gone there was nothing to do. "A woman like me deserves to be resting." Delia said then groaned as tubes plugged into her body once again and the mouth piece was placed into her mouth then Delia moaned as her pod filled with liquid again and she gurgled as she was once again in her pod resting. More humans will grow today but Delia is well resting naked in her pod gaining energy from being fed to the living.